Spike do usług
Spike do usług — dziewiąty odcinek sezonu trzeciego i sześćdziesiąty pierwszy odcinek ogółem. W tym odcinku Applejack ratuje Spike'a przed Patyko-wilkami. W zamian Spike zobowiązuje się jej służyć. Kończy się to sporymi kłopotami. Fabuła thumb|left|Zaczynam! Prolog Odcinek rozpoczyna się w bibliotece Twilight Sparkle. Księżniczka Celestia wyznaczyła dla niej zadanie. Miała przeczytać dwanaście książek w weekend. Zdając sobie sprawę, jak będzie zajęta, daję Spike'owi dzień wolny, na co on odrzekł, że ma długą listę spraw do zrobienia, które zawsze odkładał na później. Te rzeczy to: dotknąć nosa językiem, zabębnić na brzuchu, powąchać brudną piętę. Po zrobieniu wszystkiego, doszedł do wniosku, że ta lista nie była taka długa, jak mu się wydawało. Zagrożenie w Lesie Everfree thumb|Nie bój się! Applejack jest tutaj! Znudzony Spike idzie do rynku w Ponyville. Po chwili zauważa balon. Biegnie w jego kierunku, po czym uderza w kołek z liną. Balon się spuszcza i odlatuje. Spike goni go tak, że niemal by uderzył w Babcię Smith. Ostatecznie go łapie i ląduje z nim w Lesie Everfree. Zawiązuje balon o gałąź nie wiedząc, gdzie się znajduje. Po uświadomieniu sobie tego zaczął się bać. Przechadzając się po lesie potknął się o nogę Patyko-wilka, po czym ucieka, lecz niedaleko. Wielki blok skalny zablokował mu drogę. Już Patyko-wilki miały go pożreć, ale Applejack przychodzi na ratunek. Odwraca ich uwagę poprzez kopnięcie w nich kamykiem tak, aby ją ścigały, a Spike mógł spokojnie uciec. Następnie uderza gałęzią w jednego Patyko-wilka, po czym się rozpada. Później kopała kamieniami w kolejnego Patyko-wilka, a ostatniego zniszczyła w taki sposób, że przy przeskakiwaniu przez dziurę w drzewie nie zmieścił się on i rozpadł się na kawałki. Po chwili przychodzi Spike i chwali jej umiejętności. Dziękuje jej za ocalenie życia. Spike pyta Applejack, skąd wiedziała, że on tu się znajduje. Okazało się, iż widziała przelatujący pusty balon na Lasem Everfree i chciała zbadać sytuację. Spike i Applejack opuszczają las z balonem. W tym czasie, rozbite szczątki Patyko-wilków magicznie ożywiają. Smoczy kodeks thumb|left|Spike próbuje przynieść jajka Babci Smith Applejack podziękowała Spike’owi za odprowadzenie ją do domu i wraca do swoich obowiązków. Spike w podzięce za uratowanie, chce wyręczać Applejack z obowiązków, gdyż musi spłacić dług. Pomarańczowy kucyk się zgadza i wydaje smokowi pierwsze polecenie. Ma pomóc Apple Bloom kąpać brudną świnię. Spike natychmiast bierze się do roboty. Choć na początku wywraca wiadro z wodą, to i tak okazał się pomocny. Świnia została wyczyszczona. Wtedy Apple Bloom spytała siostrę, czy może iść na spotkanie Znaczkowej Ligi. Szykowały się na narty wodne. Applejack się zgadza. Apple Bloom odchodzi. Pomarańczowy kucyk powiedział, że Spike może już iść, ale smok się nie zgadza. Powiedział, że nie odpłacił jeszcze swojego długu. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu daje mu drugie polecenie. Miał pomóc w pieczeniu, ale nie wychodziło mu to najlepiej. Dużo nabałaganił. Babcia Smith prosi Spike'a, aby podał jej jajka, które były na wysokiej półce, myśląc, że nie dosięgnie do nich. Fioletowy smok upuścił jajka. Chciał to posprzątać, ale ponownie wylewa wiadro z wodą, następnie popycha mopem wór z mąką i mop przykleja się do podłogi, a później do sufitu. Applejack docenia pomoc smoka i prosi go, aby już poszedł, lecz on odpowiada, że dopiero zaczyna jej pomagać. Wtedy Spike wyciąga swój Smoczy Kodeks mówiąc: Babcia Smith pyta smoka, co będzie z Twilight Sparkle. Spike postanowił jej to powiedzieć. Przez chwilę się waha, ale zbiera się na odwagę i o wszystkim jej mówi, lecz ona się zaczytała i nie słuchała go. Mówiła tylko: "Mhm". W tym czasie Applejack i'' Babcia Smith wysprzątały cały bałagan. Wtedy przychodzi Spike i mówi, że Twilight się zgodziła, po czym ponownie robi bałagan w kuchni. Nie taki dobry asystent Na farmie Spike upiekł placek. Po jego wyglądzie, możemy wywnioskować, że jest niedobry. Applejack tłumaczy smokowi, że docenia jego kodeks, ale czuje się niekomfortowo, gdy jej służy. Spike prosi Applejack, mówiąc: Pomarańczowy kucyk odpuszcza. Chce mu dać polecenie, ale myśli nad takim, co by nie sprawiało mu trudności i nie zraniło go. W końcu decyduje się na to, aby Spike zaniósł placek do Rarity. U Rarity thumb|,,Byłabym w siódmym niebie" Rarity patrzyła na placek z niesmakiem, ale twarz Applejack mówi, że nie powinna go zawieść. W końcu bierze kawałek ciasta i z trudnością gryzie malutki okruszek. Spike mówi, że jest piękna nawet, kiedy przeżuwa. Odwraca się do Applejack, a wtedy Rarity wypluwa ten kawałeczek ciasta. Smok namawia ją, żeby jeszcze spróbowała, ale ona mówi, że jadła obiad. Spike dziwi się, że o 10:00 godzinie. Wtedy ona się wykręca, mówiąc, że jadła duże śniadanie. Applejack daje smokowi polecenie, aby zabrał talerz i pozmywał. Spike bierze się do roboty. W tym czasie Rarity oczekuje od Applejack wyjaśnień. Ona opowiada jej całą historię. Rarity mówi, że co ona by dała, aby zaskarbić czyjąś wdzięczność. Wtedy wymienia rzeczy, które by on robił. Applejack przerywa jej mówiąc, iż jego pomoc bywa uciążliwa opierając się na przykładzie placka. Wtedy wychodzi Spike z kuchni, która była zalana pianą, pytając, gdzie jest miotła. Budowanie wieży dla Rainbow Dash thumb|left|Dajesz, Rainbow Dash! W tym czasie w oknie pojawia się Rainbow Dash. Wita przyjaciółki i pyta, co się dzieje. Rarity opowiada jej całą historię Applejack i Spike. Rainbow Dash pyta, jakie rzeczy on robi. Później opowiada powieść, którą wymyśliła. O pegazie, który lata jak szatan i zostaje kapitanem Wonderbolts. Applejack nie chce, aby Spike jej usługiwał. Wtedy Rainbow Dash wpada na pomysł, aby zadać mu coś naprawdę ciężkiego. Applejack się waha, ale ustępuje. Tęczowy kucyk wydaje polecenie smokowi. Ma zbudować wielką wieżę ze skał, aby mogła ją zburzyć, gdyż poczuła wielki przypływ mocy. Spike idzie budować wieżę, gdyż tak nakazuje mu kodeks. Rainbow Dash myślała, że po trzech głazach wymięknie, a smok zbudował wielką wieżę. Przychodzi Fluttershy. Mówi do Applejack, iż powinna udawać, że nie ma nic do roboty. Rainbow Dash przygotowuje się do zburzenia wieży. Boi się. Spike ją dopinguje. Po chwili burzy tą wieżę. Kręci się jej w głowie. Applejack bierze poradę Fluttershy i mówi Spike’owi, że nie ma nic do zrobienia. Zdesperowany smok peroruje, że może ona potrzebuje pomocy, tylko o tym nie wie. Podrapał ją po boku, śpiewa jej „ulubioną piosenkę”, i pomógł jej „oddychać”. Narada przyjaciółek thumb|,, W grę wchodzi smoczy kodeks" Applejack przychodzi do Twilight Sparkle. Próbuje zwrócić jej uwagę. Lekko przesuwa pojemniczek na atrament i Twilight się przestraszyła. Wtedy pomarańczowy kucyk wyjaśnia jej, co ona uważała, ale fioletowy kucyk nie wierzy własnym uszom. Twilight doszła do wniosku, że przez książki była rozproszona. Applejack myśli, że Twilight mu przemówi do rozsądku, a ona na to odpowiada, że w grę wchodzi smoczy kodeks, ale wpada na pomysł. Przenosimy się na farmę Applejack. Spike liczy źdźbła trawy. Przyjaciółki są w stodole i obmawiają plan. Pinkie Pie sugeruje, że: Różowy kucyk ubiera wąsy. Applejack objaśnia, że musi ją zaatakować stado patykowilków. Plan jest następujący: Wymyślony atak Patyko-wilków thumb|left|Fałszywy Patyko-wilk. Przy Lesie Everfree, przyjaciółki wcielają plan w życie. Rarity pyta Applejack, czy wie, jak zachowuje się ,,dama w opresji", po czym jej wszystko tłumaczy. Najpierw trzeba podnieść kopytko do góry i dotknąć czółka. Z dala słychać głos Spike wołającego Applejack. Wszyscy się ustawiają na własne pozycje. Pomarańczowy kucyk daje smokowi polecenie, aby zebrał liście na kompost, które znajdowały się przed nim. Smok mówi, że na jej farmie znajduje się 24 567 000 źdźbeł trawy. Applejack nie wierzy, że policzył je wszystkie. Mruga okiem do przyjaciółek. Rainbow Dash wydaje głośny dźwięk, podobny do Patyko-wilków, budząc przy tym prawdziwe. Rarity i Pinkie Pie przybiegają do Spike, mówiąc, że przychodzą Patyko-wilki szlochając. Twilight Sparkle swoją magią steruje marionetką, a Fluttershy naśladuje tupot Patyko-wilków mając wiaderka na kopytkach. Spike jest przerażony. W tym czasie Rainbow Dash się śmieje, po czym ponownie wydaje złowieszczy dźwięk. Applejack mówi ironicznie, że jej kopytko się zaklinowało w kamieniach i wsadzając głowę w marionetkę. Po chwili Spike zorientował się, że to fałszywka, gdyż nie było czuć śmierdzącego zapachu. Nagle jednak wszyscy poczuli ten zapach. Pojawiają się Patyko-wilki. Wszyscy uciekają. Applejack wdrapuje się na wieżę, którą Rainbow Dash zniszczyła, zsuwając ogromny kamień na bestie. Ześlizguje się i jej kopytko się zaklinowało pod kamieniami. W tym czasie szczątki Patyko-wilków magicznie ożywiają i łączą się w jedną całość, tworząc ogromną bestię. Applejack mówi, żeby smok uciekał. Wtedy mały kamień wpada w rękę Spike'a. Rzuca go prosto w paszczę Patyko-wilka. Spike uwalnia Applejack, bestia rozpada się na kawałki. Epilog Applejack ze Spike wracają do przyjaciółek. Twilight się ich pyta, gdzie się podziewali. Applejack wyjaśnia im wszystko i przeprasza Spike'a, że urządziła takie przedstawienie, dając mu propozycje na przyszłość: Smok się zgadza. Wieczorem, w bibliotece Twilight Sparkle, fioletowy kucyk nadal czyta książki, które zleciła jej Księżniczka Celestia. Jest ciemno. Wtedy Spike przychodzi z lampką. Twilight mu dziękuje. Spike przytula się do jej nogi mówiąc, że jest zawsze do usług, po czym kończy się odcinek. Cytaty :'Twilight: Hmmm... To nie tak dużo. :'''Spike: Co ty gadasz? Chcesz przeczytać w weekend dwanaście książek? :Twilight: Księżniczka Celestia najwyraźniej uważa, że to jest wykonalne. A ja nie sprawię jej zawodu. :Spike: Cóż, jedno jest pewne, spać nie będziesz. :Spike: Ach, Applejack, to było super! Waliłaś w nie kamieniami jakby to były...pociski! Ha, ha! Ocaliłaś mnie. delikatnie Ty...mnie...ocaliłaś. :Applejack: Nie ma o czym mówić, no chodź, lepiej już wracajmy. :Spike: Miałem szczęście że tu byłaś. A skąd się tu wzięłaś? :Applejack: Widziałam że balon odlatuje pusty. Chciałam to sprawdzić. Ty pewnie też? :Spike: 'Yyy....i tak!...też chciałem sprawdzić dokąd leci ten pusty balon. No to...możemy go już zabrać i spadać, co? :'Applejack: 'Heh, na coś takiego nie można się spóźnić. :'Apple Bloom: Kto wie, może mi wyjdzie znaczek! :Applejack: Spike, ty też możesz iść. Odwdzięczyłeś się z nawiązką, więc teraz jesteśmy kwita. :Spike: Coo? Ooo nie! Jeszcze długo nie będziemy kwita. Proszę cię, chciałbym ci dalej pomagać! :Applejack: Czy ja wiem...? nie czuję się dobrze kiedy...tak mnie wyręczasz. :Applejack: 'wzdycha Eeem...doceniam twoją pomoc, słonko, ale...dam sobie radę. :'Spike: 'No weź nie żartuj! To dla mnie prawdziwy zaszczyt! Ledwie zacząłem. :'Applejack: 'Co proszę? :'Spike: No jak to co? beknięcie Według smoczego Kodeksu Spike'a mam Ci służyć po wsze czasy. :Applejack: 'Słuchaj, złotko. W pełni szanuję Twój smoczy kodeks. Szanuję go, ale nie mogę znieść że ciągle mi służysz! :'Spike: Proszę, kochana! Mój kodeks to część mnie. Ja chce być wierny sobie. A ponad wszystko, chce być szlachetnym smokiem. :Applejack: 'Noo cóż...nie chcemy przecież żebyś się nie czuł szlachetnym smokiem. :'Spike: Dzięki! Od tej chwili, zrobię...co tylko zechcesz! :Spike: 'Dalej Spike! Tu wchodzi w grę twój honor, cześć oraz smocza godność! Masz to zrobić...Wasza przyjaźń się nie skończy. Tylko...będzie inaczej. Ale mus, to mus! :'Spike: 'Twilight, Applejack ocaliła mnie przed strasznymi patykowilkami. :'Twilight Sparkle: 'Mm-hmm. :'Spike: A to, jak pewnie wiesz, według smoczego kodeksu oznacza, że muszę jej teraz służyć po kres moich dni. Na pewno zrozumiesz. :Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hmm. :Spike: Więc...od tej chwili...nie jestem twoim asystentem. :Twilight Sparkle: Jasne. :Twilight Sparkle: Dzięki Spike. :Spike: 'Do usług. :'Twilight Sparkle: Jesteś niezastąpiony. :Spike: 'Poważnie! Ja chcę być zawsze do Twoich usług! :'Twilight Sparkle: się Och... Galeria en: Spike at Your Service de: Spike at Your Service Kategoria:Odcinki 3 sezonu